No One Else But You
by IamElizaBennet
Summary: MA Modern story WIP - Lizzie and Darcy hit it off as soon as they meet. Falling in love, fights, misunderstandings, can all this lead to a HEA?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic. Just try it and let me know how much you like it! A special thanks to my beta, Karen. Karen, you rock! Your suggestions are supercool._

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man already in possession of the good fortune of a loving relationship must want his friend to posses the same. Such was the case with Charlie.

"Come on, Darcy! You just need to meet Jane's sister. No one is asking you to marry her."

"No Charlie. The last time you asked me to meet someone was a disaster. Or have you forgotten about your own sister?" Darcy said rolling his eyes.

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, the owner of Pemberley Publications, was a very handsome man of twenty eight, with hazel green eyes and wavy black hair. His beautiful straight nose and strong jaw had made many women swoon; not that he liked the swooning.

His best friend, Charlie Bingley was a CFO in Pemberley Publications. He was the same age as Darcy, but the exact opposite in looks. His baby blue eyes and blonde hair along with the huge grin on his face, made him look like an eager overgrown puppy. And eager he was; so eager to introduce his best friend to his girlfriend's vivacious sister.

"Just this once. After that, I'll not bother you for a long, long time." said Charlie.

Darcy thought hard about this proposal. Though it had been more than three years since his disastrous relationship with her had ended, he still was not comfortable trusting another woman. But if going on this one double date with Charlie and Jane could get him out of many more such botherations, well..

"Ok Charlie! Just this once. But I do want to know her name. Are you sure she is not like _her_?" asked Darcy.

"Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and she is Jane's twin. She's the CTO of Bennet Web Designs and has masters in IT."

"Lizzie, what are you wearing?" asked Jane as she pulled a dark blue sheath dress out of her closet.

"I don't know, Janie. I do not want to go. Blind dates are not my kind of thing." said Lizzie as she lazed about on the sofa.

"Come on, Lizzie. It's been more than a year since the James fiasco. Not everyone is like that. Get up. I think I have the perfect dress for you."

Jane Bennet was the CFO of Bennet Web Designs. Like her boyfriend, she had blonde hair but her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. Her fraternal twin, Elizabeth was the exact opposite of Jane in looks and temperament.

Elizabeth Bennet was a witty twenty seven year old with dark brown hair and big coffee coloured eyes.

Lizzie reluctantly got up from the sofa and went to Jane, who pulled out a red cocktail dress with deep cleavage and held it up against Lizzie's body.

"Oh My God, Lizzie! You are going to kill Fitzwilliam." said Jane as she appreciated how the red went against her sister's beautiful hair.

"Jane!" said Lizzie rolling her eyes.

"Get ready. I still have to put on your makeup. And you won't need bra under this. I have the perfect shoes to go along with it." said Jane as she pulled open her closet and took out a pair of sliver strappy heels.

Jane practically pushed Lizzie into shower and took out the silver chandelier earrings placing them next to Lizzie's dress.

As Lizzie was taking her shower, Jane slipped into the dark blue dress and put on a pair of black stilettos. She quickly pulled her hair up in French twist. A blue winged eye liner, a quick brush on of light pink eye shadow and a coat of lipstick and Jane was ready.

As Lizzie came out, clutching the towel to her chest, Jane rummaged through her closet and then tossed a sexy black thong to Lizzie.

"Jane! I am not going to sleep with a guy on the first date." Said Lizzie as she caught hold of the thong with one hand.

"Who said you would sleep with him? Sexy lingerie is supposed to make you feel confident, but in case you plan to do any hanky-panky, I do not think you would want to him to see your old grandma panties." Jane winked at her blushing sister.

Lizzie and Jane walked into the beautifully decorated entrance of Mexicali Rose. The maître d' walked up to them looking appreciatively at Jane.

"Welcome to Mexicali Rose, Miss." He said as he eyed Lizzie's cleavage.

"Hello, we have booking under the name Bingley." Said Jane as she gave him a small smile.

"This way, Ma'am." He said and led them to a table at the corner of the restaurant.

"Jane!" Said Charlie as he got up and pulled Jane in for a long kiss.

Lizzie looked at the other guy sitting beside Charlie and gasped. The man's dark eyes were gazing at her intensely and Lizzie suddenly felt hot. His strong jaw made her lick her lips.

Darcy was getting visions of the beautiful lady lying on his bed, her face flushed and her lovely hair on his pillow. As soon as he saw her, his pants had grown tight. She was a vision in her low cut red dress with her dark brown hair cascading behind her.

He got up and took her hand in his. Looking deep into the beautiful sparkling eyes, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy at your service, Ms. Bennet." He said making her blush.

This is going to be an interesting night, he thought as he saw her smile which lit up the whole room.

 _This is especially published for my friend Aphrodite in Disguise. Miss you in the chat, S._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, Yes I am late! Anyways had a very exciting 15 days! What about you ladies?_

Chapter 2

Jane and Charlie were sitting on one side of the table gazing into each others' eyes, holding hands and occasionally kissing. It was pretty evident that the couple was in love and that night they were going home together.

Lizzie and Darcy were deep in conversation about her company and the casual touches between them were sparking with heat.

"So, essentially a company or a firm provides you with a basic outline of their website and you propose an enhancement of it." Asked Darcy as he scooped up some of his chicken enchilada on a fork.

"Yes, but there are many aspects in the outline, so we offer a time period, during which we make a document or report with our requirements for the client. It is kind of fun to work on. Once all the requirements and costs are settled upon, we provide a time frame of let's say 9 months to work it out. We provide a day to day or hour to hour work schedule." Said Lizzie surprised that a billionaire would take so much interest in her and her work.

Darcy was enchanted. Here was a woman who was beautiful, vivacious, intelligent, in love with her work and most importantly made him laugh. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about her job. After many years, he has actually felt attracted to a woman not just because of her beauty but also her mind.

"So Mr. Hotshot! You are the CEO of Pemberley Publications. I actually like some of the books you publish. And kudos to you for not publishing some of the crap that comes out nowadays. I read the biography of George Washington Carver. That was so beautifully written. Some paragraphs made me cry like a baby. I respect that man very much." She said and raised her Virgin Mojito to her lips.

Darcy could feel his pants tighten more, which was basically impossible as he was ready to burst. Her ruby red lips were plump and he hoped for a taste as they parted for the night. She was a siren, a wood nymph, Aphrodite personified. He liked that she was not just complimenting his work for the sake of small talk. She actually was into it.

Lizzie was likewise attracted. He was intelligent, insanely sexy and by the looks of it, in possession of a hot body. She wanted to reach out and touch his biceps. She wanted him and now was the time to act upon it.

"Jane told me you have a sister. How old is she?" Said Lizzie as she touched his shoulder in a way that spoke volumes.

Darcy gulped at her touch and replied "She just turned sixteen. Her name is Georgiana. But she prefers to go by Gigi."

"Cute! She's a teenager and must be giving you and your parents a hard time. My younger sister Lydia is the same age and sometimes I just want to lock her in her closet."

"Lizzie, my parents are no more. They passed away 5 years ago." Said Darcy and felt his throat constrict. He could not look into Lizzie's eyes and see pity there.

"I am so sorry, Will. I know what it is to suffer such a loss. My mother passed away around 8 years ago. I am sorry to have brought up your pain." Said Lizzie as she took his hand in hers.

It was the first time she had called him Will. That and her small perfect hand in his made him look up. Her eyes were full of not pity but sorrow. Sorrow for him and his sister. She understood his pain and was there for him. It was at this moment he made the decision to ask her out.

"Lizzie, I would love to go out with you. Will you do me the honor?" Said Darcy looking deep into her eyes.

Lizzie could not refuse him when he looked at her so intensely. She whispered yes and smiled shyly at him.

Darcy just brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her palm. He could feel her pulse racing as quickly as his.

Jane and Charlie were so immersed into each other that they did not notice her sister and his best friend experience the first bloom of love. Charlie was making plans to go to his place and removing the beautiful blue dress from her and gently making love to his lady. As soon as she had entered the restaurant, he had forgotten about Darcy and Lizzie. Her smell was intoxicating to him and he wanted to greet her in a way that required them both to be naked.

Darcy was enraptured as Lizzie told him a story of a irritating client. She was using hand gestures and facial expressions to describe the client's behaviour! He never thought a woman could capture his attention in such a way.

After the dinner, Charlie and Darcy escorted Jane and Lizzie out. As they were waiting for the valet to get their cars, Jane whispered to Lizzie, "I am going to Charlie's place tonight. Darcy will drop you off. Will that be ok?"

"Yes, just don't do anything I wouldn't." Lizzie winked at Jane and got into Darcy's car.

"You know they will be doing more than you today night, right? At least for now."said Darcy as he gave her an intense look that made her insides quiver.

"Maybe Darcy. I can't assure you." She said giving him a smouldering look and a small peck on his lips.

Darcy growled and pressed his lips to her with a passion that left her breathless. He started stroking her lower lip with his tongue and she moaned. He took the opportunity to caress her tongue with his. As abruptly as the kiss had started, Darcy pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.

Lizzie blushed and shyly kissed his cheek. He gave her a brilliant happy smile and brushed her jaw with his knuckle.

Something was finally right in Darcy's world. He started the car and drove at a moderate speed touching the hand of the precious lady beside him the whole way.

 _Yes, yes I know! I update my story at a snail so much has happened in last few days. My tension is finally over! I have put down my papers (resigned) and am on my notice period! Liberating, right! I have got a great job offer with good money and learning opportunity!_

 _Ok so about Darcy and Lizzie! Was that a passionate, hot kiss? Did you all like it? Come on people, REVIEW!_

 _Shoutout to my awesome, very fast and efficient beta Karen! Thanks to all my chit chatters for their suggestions and most importantly their support when I was so tense. Love You All my dear Ladies!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Ladies! How have you all been? A request to you all. I want suggestions for my Darcy and Lizzie. I wanted it to be Christopher Reeves but alas, he has blue eyes. Suggest me some good dark curly haired and dark eyed handsome men! 

Chapter 3

Charlie sighed as he kissed the forehead of the angel nestled in his arms. Finally, he had found the woman he respected and loved. She was beautiful, kind and gentle. Her smile brought him peace.

Jane mumbled something in her sleep and burrowed herself further into his chest. Charlie grinned to himself as he recalled the earlier part of the evening.

As soon as Charlie opened the door to his apartment, Jane started nibbling on his earlobe. Charlie moaned and banging the door shut, pushed the shoulder strap of her dress down, baring her beautiful creamy shoulder to his eyes. He pulled away and hoisted her in his arms. Jane kept on nibbling on his earlobe as he practically ran to the master bedroom. He gentlylaid her down on his bed and kissed her deeply.

Jane pulled back and with desire in her eyes removed his sports jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. As his sculpted chest came into view, she wet her lips and caressed it with trembling hands. Charlie fumbled with the zipper on her dress.

"Oh Charlie!", moaned Jane as he ran a finger gently down her spine. He pulled down her dress to her waist and his groin practically throbbed as her harddened nipples came into view.

Hastily, Charlie removed his pants and boxers in one go and stood naked before Jane.

Jane gulped down hard and removing her dress, stood up in her lacy red panties. Charlie moved forward and pulled her in his arms, his chest crushing her breasts.

"Jane, love, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are my Venus." Said Charlie and nibbled on her neck.

Jane moaned out loud and caressing his butt, whispered into his ear, "I want to make you very happy, love."

She slid down to her knee and raked her nails over his penis. Charlie groaned out loud and threw his head back.

Charlie could not believe that his beautiful, soft-spoken Jane had given him an amazing blow job. The lady in question sighed deeply in her sleep, a small smile playing around her lips.

He was in love. Jane was a kind hearted, beautiful woman, who loved everyone. Charlie was lucky to have her. He looked at her and felt an overwhelming urge to profess his love.

"Janie! Love!" Said Charlie in a soothing low voice.

"Hmm.." Jane murmured opening her eyes.

"I love you. I want to keep you with me always and never part. I will always protect you." He said and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Charles! I love you so much." Said Jane and kissing him deeply, thus beginning another round of lovemaking.

They had forgotten a very small yet essential detail. 

Darcy was lying awake in his bed imagining the beautiful lady he had gone out with. She was beyond words. This instant attraction both thrilled and frightened him.

This is the first woman I have been attracted to since HER...

He shook his head to dispel her images from his head. Lizzie had tingled his senses like no one. Every second with her had made him impossibly hard. Her soft, full lips. Her perfect eyes. Her oh so soft breast.

Pulling over the car in front of Lizzie and Jane's apartment, Darcy took her hand in his.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I would like to do this again, but no Charlie and Jane please," said Darcy huskily as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, so would I," Lizzie pulled him in for a kiss.

Darcy felt her hands roaming on his chest and shoulders. He could not stop himself from reaching over and slowly slipping down her dress' right sleeve. He started sucking on her neck and caressing the silky skin of her shoulder with his hand. Lizzie groaned deeply and pushed her chest out towards him. Darcy instantly moulded her breast in his hand. He gasped out loud as he felt no bra underneath. He pulled away.

"Lizzie, if we don't stop now, I will not let you out of bed for at least 72 hours." He said as he took in her hooded eyelids.

"Ok, Ok.." Said Lizzie panting hard. "I am going to go inside now."

"Give me your phone, I will feed in my number" he said.

"Feel free to call me whenever you wish to meet up for coffee. Its under Will Darcy." He said as he handed her phone back.

"I will! Hey, why don't you come in for a moment? I want you to meet someone." She said with a smile.

"I am not sure." He said as he took in her messed up hair.

"Just meet him. Come on in." Said Lizzie as she got out.

Him? Is it her brother, or perhaps she has a son? But Charlie did not say anything about either.

He followed her to the main door as she unlocked it.

"Will, this is my love, Bentley Padfoot Bennet." Said Lizzie as a big furry black thing, jumped on Darcy, knocking him down. 

So! What do you think? Enough MA? Or do you want it more? Tell me! Tell me!

Many thanks to all my chit chatters! Thanks Ladies, for the name suggestions, small tips and awesome conversations. Karen! My lovely Beta! You are the best.

Also, thanks to TFMD for not bothering me with calls when I type the very little I do.

(And yes, Darcy's dark eyes are based on TMFD's eyes. #MYMRDARCY )


	4. Chapter 4

So how did you like the introduction of maybe the most important character of my story!? The name is a combination of suggestions from my chatters. Chatters, if I remember correctly, you were very enthusiastic and creative about this particular!

Life has been busy for me. New job, lots of meetings, tiring traffic. How's life treating you!?

This is what Bentley looks like - /i/s!AoK3tXkGN9GWhrYdptP-oag7Z0XThA

That's an old pic of the love of my life!

BTW, the Italics are either flashbacks or Texts or Doggie Thoughts.. 

Chapter 4

Darcy was being attacked! There was a big black animal, very heavy, pressing down on his chest, alternately sniffing and licking him!

He could hear Lizzie's melodious laughter. She was just laughing, not moving a muscle to shoo the animal away!

At last, Bentley got up, satisfied that he had welcomed his Mistress's guest properly.

Darcy, still shocked, turned his head around to stare at a pair of big brown eyes. The huge black Labrador cocked his head to the side and licked Darcy's nose. Lizzie stifled her laughter and pulled Darcy up.

"What! Who? What?", sputtered a still shell shocked Darcy.

"Sorry for his over the top welcome. He's a nice quiet doggie," said Lizzie as she patted Bentley on the head. "Benny, this is Will Darcy. He's a good friend of mamma's."

Will, still trying to recover from the attack, offered his hand to the dog who immediately raised his paw for a handshake.

Darcy was happy. He had met a girl, she was awesome, her kisses were perfect and her eyes were magic. Yes, he was starting to sound cheesy, but then again who cared. Her dog, well, he was a scary being. Lovable but scary.

Darcy was shaken from his thoughts by a loud ding. Lizzie had messaged!

Hey Will! It's Lizzie here! Hope you've recovered from the welcome! Save my number and we can plan our next date.

He smiled as he typed out his reply.

Hello Lizzie! Your Bentley is a lovable beast! I've saved the number. Let me know your convenient time and I'll make the reservations. Just do not wear today's dress. One time is enough to give a man an early heart attack.

She instantly replied back.

So you liked the dress! Maybe I'll save that masterpiece for another date.. Just to be clear, I never go further than a kiss on a first date. But today was something else.

Darcy had a full blown grin on his face.

Of course I loved the dress. It knocked my socks off. I would've loved to go further, with your permission, but this is different for me as well. Not just some random date. It feels special. Good night Lizzie. I'm sorry, I've an early meeting today. Let me know regarding the date.

Goodnight Will XOXO 

Darcy entered his office whistling. He greeted his staff with a smile and some of them actually stopped to gape at their boss.

"Say Darce! What's gotten into you?" Said a voice snapping out Darcy from his day dreams as he sat grinning in his office.

Darcy looked up to see his cousin Richard Fitzwilliam leaning against his office door.

Richard was the CRO of his company and a former FBI Agent. He had retired after roughly 8 years of service due to a small but painful leg injury. Around 33 year old, he was a handsome man with blonde hair and striking green eyes.

"Hello Rich!" said Darcy sighing.

"So How did the date go?" asked Richard wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It was ok" Darcy looked down to hide his blush, but obviously Richard caught on.

"Oh My God! You like her! You actually like a woman! After so, so, so many years!" said Richard with a real huge grin on his face.

"Ok, you caught me! Yes I like her. She is beautiful, intelligent, kind and... everything!" said Darcy with a dreamy smile on his face, recalling the soft skin of her shoulder.

"So this lady, she's Charlie's angel's sister, right?" asked Richard.

"Yes, she is! Lizzie is Jane's twin. She is really great."

Richard actually was a little jealous of Darcy. But really happy for him as well. After so many years, his cousin had finally gotten over that bitch.

Richard smiled at Darcy and suggested lunch. 

Lizzie was day dreaming. She had a great date with a really nice guy. Bentley had liked a guy she went out with, for a change. Speaking of Bentley..

"Bentley! What are you doing?" screamed Lizzie as she spotted her dog licking her spoon clean.

"How many times have I told you, you dumb dog! No licking the spoons." said Lizzie as she got up and pushed her dog away from the coffee table.

Bentley looked up and innocently tried to lick Lizzie's hand. If my human gets distracted, I will get away with another spoon licking.

Lizzie just shook her head and plopped down on the sofa, with Bentley's head on her lap.

My human is so soft. I love her so much.

That huge human yesterday was a yummy treat. He tasted good. Maybe next time I can sit on his lap, while my human makes me food.

"Bentley, you are a good dog." said Lizzie as she scratched him behind the ears.

"You know, Will is a good guy. He was a gentleman and I was a hussy. Only if you knew what I did last night! I am still blushing!"

Bentley, being the good doggie he was, just licked Lizzie's free palm, calming her down.

"You make me feel better, love." said Lizzie and told him about her date.

I do not understand what she is saying, thought Bentley, but she is happy. I like when my human smiles. 

Charlie was busy replying to his emails, when his phone gave a loud ping.

It was Jane. With a smile, Charlie opened the text message.

Love, are you busy? I am hungry and wanted to go out for lunch.

Charlie replied I am not busy and I am really hungry. Indian?

Sounds good. The Indian place near your office? Delhi on Wheels? - came the reply.

Done.

Ok, love. Be there in fifteen minutes. Jane replied.

Charlie got up and went to the attached washroom of his office. He quickly rinsed his mouth with a mouthwash, popped in a mint, washed his face and combed his hair to perfection.

He wanted to look good for Jane.

His intercom ranged and he rushed to pick it up.

"Yes, Ms. Hastings" he said trying to sound calm.

"Mr. B, Jane is here." said Ms Hastings in a happy voice.

Ms. Claudia Hastings was Charlie's PA. A lady of about 50, she was very motherly and helpful. Charlie often forgot small things. Claudia reminded him and made sure he ate his lunch and did not overwork.

Claudia also adored Jane and thought she was perfect for her Mr. B.

Charlie picked up his wallet and walked out to greet Jane. She was standing near Claudia's desk and looking like a vision.

She gave him a brilliant smile and continued chatting with Claudia.

"This really is the best mint chocolate cookie ever, Claudia. I hope you can share your recipe with me." said Jane and offered one to Charlie.

"Sure dear. I hope you bake them for your children." said the ever witty Claudia and winked at Charlie who blushed.

Jane smiled and looked down. I hope so too, she thought. 

CRO - The chief risk officer (CRO) or chief risk management officer (CRMO) of a corporation is the executive accountable for enabling the efficient and effective governance of significant risks, and related opportunities, to a business and its various segments. Risks are commonly categorized as strategic, reputational, operational, financial, or compliance-related. (Taken from Wikipedia)O

So AHA readers, liked it? I love when any author has the pets think about their owners. Pets are the best!

Ok so a very, very large part of this chapter was written in like 20-25 minutes in a sprint race. Thanks Ann for the suggestion. Despite the backache, I wrote more that 700 words! That's like a huggggeee think for a slow writer like me.

Bentley acts a lot like my dog, who passed away 3 years ago. He was a saint and I am happy he is not in pain anymore.

Karen has a lot of Betaing to do today (not sure if that's a word)

Thank you chit chatters for the awesome suggestions and encouragement. Lucy you pushed me everyday to write!

Life has been good to me. What about you?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dears! How have you all been! Sprint is a good gift for a lazy bum like me! I have some ideas bouncing in my head, as to how this story will go on! Chatters, you have pushed those in my head!

Again, suggest me actors for all my characters! Hey that rhymed!

Chapter 5

Richard Fitzwilliam reached home and closing his eyes, popped down on the sofa. He could hear his love moving in the kitchen and could not help but smile at his perfect partner.

He could hear whistling and footsteps towards the living room.

"Hello, Love," said a voice as it sat down near Richard. Richard opened his eyes and looked into the beautiful brown eyes of his boyfriend, Michael Davis.

Michael was a handsome blond haired guy. He met Richard when both were in training for FBI recruitment. He was still working for FBI, but was on a 3 month break for the time being.

Michael gently pecked Richard on the lips and was rewarded with a brilliant smile from him.

"Lasagne for dinner. Do you want beer with it?" asked Michael.

"Yes, Mikey," smiled Richard again and with a sigh rose from the sofa to freshen himself.

"I will just wash my hands and change," he said and moved towards their bedroom.

Michael bustled about in the kitchen as he set up the table for the two of them. He loved Richard with all his heart and wanted to discuss something really important with him.

Richard came back and filling up his plate, asked Michael how his day went.

Michael told him all about the neighbor's naughty dog and his mad dance in the laundry room.

Richard was laughing heartily by the time he was finished speaking.

"I meant to tell you, our little Will is smitten with his date. He has dreamy, goofy looks on his face whenever we talk about her," said Richard shaking his head.

"That is a great news. He will finally be over that good-for-nothing Ms-high-heels," said Michael and began grilling Richard about this date of Darcy's.

"Umm, Rich! Can we talk for a moment?" asked Michael as he was propped on the bed next to Richard trying (and failing) to read a book.

"Yes, Mikey?" asked Richard as he looked at his boyfriend with a smile.

Michael had an idea bouncing around his head for the past few days and wanted to share it with Richard.

"We have been together for nearly 5 years now. I think it's time we had a family," said Michael and blushed a little.

Richard was speechless for a moment. He had never pegged Michael to be the one to initiate such a topic. But then again, Michael was an orphan raised by his aunt. Although he loved his aunt very much, it was not the same as having a father and a mother to dote on him.

Michael was holding his breath while Richard thought about it. He wanted a kid to love, to be theirs. It did sound very clichéd and cheesy but he wanted a husband and a kid. Boy or girl, it did not matter.

Richard broke into a full smile and getting up, pecked his lost-in-thought boyfriend on the lips.

"Ok Michael, let's do this. But before that, I was hoping that you would answer a question," said Richard mischievously and reached into the drawers next to his bed.

"Yes, Richard! Ask me," said Michael expectantly.

Richard just handed him a small card instead of answering.

When Michael read the card, he just smiled and as an answer leaned down to make love to his boyfriend.

The card on the table read _"Marry me?"_

Well that was really, really unexpected to me as well! I love Michael. He also has a huge part to play in the story like Bentley.

So who's your favourite as of now! There are still many more coming! Mine is Bentley!

Also, baby boy or baby girl for Richard and Michael. Not sure if I want them to adopt a

One-year old (so it's easy to take care) or a small baby!


	6. AN

To err is human.

As this is my first story, after my many rereads, I have found some mistakes. Please try to look past them and do feel free to point out to me if you find any others.

1\. As many of you might have perceived, Darcy has a past. So does Elizabeth. Names of their Exs' will be revealed later on as the story progresses. So, I am deleting the unintentional mention of Darcy's ex's name.  
2\. I seriously tried to find a curly haired dark eyed Darcy. I did. But now I just picture him as ...  
So Darcy has hazelish greenish eyes and wavy hair now. Sorry

Oh and this is my Elizabeth heavyeditori...strip=all&w=780


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry! Was really busy for the past many days. Meetings in evening, cousin's engagement etc etc.

Trying to work on this chapter. Struggling, really.. But finally started on it.

Chatters! As always, you are awesome in your support! Karen, my awesome beta! What can I say! You are cool!

Introducing another important character today.. Go ahead! Read it! Tell me your thoughts later on...

Chapter 6

 _Few days later_

Darcy was stuck in a really boring meeting, when he felt his cell vibrate in his upper pocket. As he listened to the executive deliver a really boring monologue while pointing at the PowerPoint slide on the screen, Darcy pulled it out and unlocked it.

It was Lizzie. His face lit up as he read.

 _Dinner? My place? This Saturday?_

He glanced up and the still boring meeting and quickly typed out a reply.

 _Sure, just make sure Bentley doesn't steal my food._

His cell vibrated a minute later. _Ha Ha! Bentley is a well trained dog, who only eats humans for dinner. My only job is to fatten them up with my special red sauce pasta and some home-made apple pie. Just so you know..._

Darcy chuckled and the nearest Directors turned around to look at him. Darcy was however, unaware of the goofy look on his face as he typed out a reply.

 _So, I should get some food for him? That should be the best way to gain his confidence. When he hears his mistress scream, he won't come in barking and attack me._

Lizzie felt a shiver run up her body as she read Darcy's text. She still felt the heat of his hand on her breast. Well, two can play the game.

 _Presumptuous! Though not a bad idea. Not bad at all. I may as well forgo my bra, once again._

Darcy felt his pants tighten and got up abruptly. Everyone turned around as he curtly said, "Sorry, urgent call." With this simple sentence, he left a gaping Board of Directors in the meeting room. With large strides, he reached his office and called Lizzie.

She picked up after two rings. "So, braless, huh?" Said Darcy as he unbuttoned his shirt to cool himself in the surprisingly hot office. His AC was suddenly malfunctioning, he thought.

"Orrrr" said Lizzie and dragged the word, "Maybe, you would prefer something else altogether."

"Lizzie, you are killing me! I was teasing. I do not want to do anything you don't want to. I already said this is different for me than usual."

Lizzie's tone softened a bit. "Its different for me, as well. But that doesn't mean we can't take advantage."

'Elizabeth Bennet, do not tempt me. You know my intentions are to get to know you before anything else happens. I see a future." Said Darcy with a small smile on his face.

"So do I, Mr. Darcy." Said Lizzie, the day suddenly a little more beautiful. 

Saturday could not come soon enough for both of them. Darcy hummed around his room, trying to pick out the perfect shirt.

"So, Rich was correct. It _is_ a date. Lizzie Bennet. Pretty name!" said a sweet voice.

Darcy turned around with a huge smile to greet his lovely sister, Georgiana.

Georgiana Darcy, or Gigi as she preferred, was a tall girl with striking features. Her only resemblance to her brother was the shape of their eyes and the straight, almost perfect nose.

Gigi was musically gifted. Very few people knew that she was Ms. Georgie, a child prodigy. She had started learning violin at the age of four but found her true calling at the age of 6, Piano. She was very famous till the age of 11 and abruptly stopped making appearances after the death of her parents.

"Yes Gigi, it is a date." Said Darcy as he pulled her in for a hug. "She is perfect, you will love her."

Gigi smiled lovingly at him and pulling out of the hug, said "Well then let me help you choose what to wear. We need to impress her. You obviously need outside help, seeing that you are not handsome enough to tempt."

She winked and twirled around to his wardrobe.

"Hmm! William! Blue looks best on you. Maybe a Blue Polo and tan pants." Said Gigi and pulled out the clothes from his wardrobe.

She thrust the clothes in his hands and with a wink said, "Don't do anything I won't do!"

Giggling, she skipped from the room. Darcy had never seen her so happy. Smiling to himself, he put on the shirt and pants and combed his hair neatly.

He was hoping to sweep her off her feet tonight. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he pictured his beautiful Lizzie welcoming him in with a kiss. Her gentle hands tugging on his hair. He sighed.

Grabbing the car keys, Darcy smiled to himself and made his way to his beautiful black Bentley. Yes, irony, his car was a Bentley and the monsterpet of his nymph was also called Bentley. He chuckled and got inside the car.

It was going to be a special date. 

I am also writing a short story. Lets see when I can post it. I have been having 2-3 hr meetings after I reach home so I don't get more that 2hours for myself. :P

I may add a nice MA scene later on! So Ladies, what do you think? Liked it?


End file.
